


The Boys Who Tried

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus
Summary: What if Harry had tried to help Draco that day in the bathroom? What if Draco accepted?





	

There were many truths inside the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Things like, If you saw Peeves the poltergeist, you walked the other way. The staircases played tricks on you. McGonagall was not to be trifled with. Among all of these truths, one was most widely known: Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy loathed each other. This was known by the whole of the student body, from ickle firsties to those whom have already graduated. It was true, for their first 5 years, at least. It had all changed in the beginning of their sixth year.

Draco Malfoy had closed himself in a bathroom that was never used, one where moaning Myrtle had ensured that she'd never be bothered in there. In doing so, she had ensured that Draco could hide from the world in there. He had broken down and sobbed to the empty bathroom. “Merlin help me. How do I get out of this? How do I save my parents without becoming the same monster that is threatening their lives?” he spoke to himself, to the ghost of Myrtle, to anyone who could help him, though he knew no one could. What he didn't know, was that Harry Potter had followed him into the bathroom, had watched him break down and beg for help. 

Something had shifted in Harry in that moment, some pivotal piece that needed to be examined and thoroughly processed. All of the sudden, Harry no longer hated Draco. He sympathized with him, he felt his fear, his heartbreak, his pain. He wanted to hold him and tell him that everything would be alright. Yet he was sure Draco would hex him into oblivion for even trying such a thing. Harry would not forgive himself if he did not try to at least help him. “Malfoy?” Harry said. The unexpected intrusion had Draco up on his feet and his wand drawn, ready to curse whoever it was. “Potter? What do you want?" He spat, the loathing in his voice rang like a bell through the small bathroom. He tried to hide the tears, pretend that his nemesis hadn't just witnessed him losing it like a child. 

“I heard what you said, I just want to help you. I can talk to Dumbledore. I can get your parents protection, I can protect… you.” Harry finished. The thing that had shifted inside him earlier had no roared to life. The only coherent thought that ran through Harry's head was “Protect him. Keep him safe.” he shook his head to clear it and watched as Draco paced the floor like a caged animal. “You can't, he'll find me, he'll find them and he'll kill us for turning our backs on him.” he was speaking to himself more than Harry, but Harry was already there in front of him. He put his hands on the blonde's shoulders to stop his pacing. Gary eyes met green and for a second the world stood still. Suddenly Draco collapsed taking Harry down with him as he had been clutching the boy's shirt.

Harry wrapped his arms around him and held tight as the blonde shook in his arms. Great wracking sobs and broken sentences. “I don't want to… not a killer… not evil… need to protect them… I never wanted… I can't do this…” he continued to sob harder as Harry shushed him, rocking him back and forth. He realized then that, for all intents and purposes, Draco was alone. He had no friends to help him, no family to stop this. He was as alone as Harry felt all those years ago. So lost in his thoughts was he that he didn't realized the sobbing had turned to sniffles and the muttering had stopped. “Are you okay?” he tentatively asked. Draco looked up at the sound of his voice. First looking into his eyes and then lower to his full lips. Something in Harry's abdomen tightened. The very same something that was calling for the boys protection. 

Before he could stop himself, before he could think about what he was doing, Harry had leaned down and captured Draco’s lips. There was a moment of hesitation before Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and held on for dear life. All the while the kisses were growing in passion, in a need that neither of them understood. Before Draco had realized what was happening, Harry had him up against the wall, his pants around his ankles, and his tongue in the blondes mouth. Fighting for dominance, fighting for control, fighting for everything they could never admit to feeling, which hung so perilously in the balance. Every wall they had built up was crashing down around them, every nasty name and cold sneer came tumbling down to leave them with nothing but the basest of desires. Harry could feel Draco’s hard length pressing against his abdomen, it only served to feed his own desire. A desire he had no idea existed. His hands worked their way up from Draco’s back up to his baby soft hair, tangling in the strands and pulling gently, eliciting a groan that was swallowed by Harry's hunger. 

“I need you… now.” Draco moaned and all Harry could do was politely oblige. His cock had twitched at the sound of his voice, now painfully straining against his slacks. They were still up against the wall, the need for friction was reaching a crescendo, if something wasn't done now they'd both explode. Draco needed something, something he couldn't quite explain. Everything in his life was so messed up, so out of his control that all he could do was let Harry have his way with him. At least this he could control unlike the rest of his wretched existence. Harry grabbed at his button down, tearing it open. The sound of the buttons bouncing over the floor spurred him on, he could barely contain himself. The kisses were no longer enough, the heavy petting and dry humping couldn't give him what he needed. As if Harry sensed this, he grabbed Draco and spun him, turning him so that he faced the wall. His firm ass was pushed up against Harry's length eliciting a moan from them both, a moan that rang even louder than the last. 

Draco heard the sound of the belt opening, the sound of the zipper coming down, the material pooling on the floor,his excitement growing. Harry pulled his briefs down so that there was nothing separating them now. He bit and sucked across Draco’s back, swept his tongue along his spine, pressed hot open mouth kisses on the back of his neck. Later he'd always remember how the goose pimples had risen across his skin and how Draco’s little shiver sent a jolt to his crotch. He reached for his wand and muttering a quick “ducatus” he lubricated Draco’s entrance, he quickly muttered a second charm under his breath, one he'd read about in a book that now lay safely hidden. A charm that helped to relax the muscles, therefore reducing pain drastically. Finally it was time and Harry was pounding with desire, his cock throbbed as he pushed the tip up to Draco’s ready opening. 

It felt like heaven, like there was a fire being stoked inside of him. It was wonderful, passionate, and so damn hot. It felt like nothing he'd ever experienced, unlike anything he'd ever imagined. He reached down and gripped his hard length while Harry thrust into him, pushing the flames higher. Their moans were becoming louder, their movements more frantic. “Oh fuck… Draco, you feel so good.” Harry mumbled into his hair. The sound of his given name falling from Harry's lips made his cock twitch. “I'm going to cum, I won't last much longer” Draco replied. His hand was pushed aside so that Harry could stroke it instead. His grip was firm, his skin soft, and his rhythm intoxicating. He pulled and squeezed as he slid out and thrust deeply back in until he was fully sheathed inside of his tight asshole. “Cum with me” Harry breathed. And cum they both did. Harry with a muffled groan into Draco’s back. And Draco with a loud cry of “Harry!” as he spent himself in the other boys hand. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes,simply breathing each other in and basking in the after glow. It was eerily quiet when Draco’s voice rang out “help me, Harry. You're my only hope.” he turned him so that they were facing each other and looked him in the eyes. “I'm going to Dumbledore tomorrow. I will get you out of there. I will save you.” a tear trickled down Draco’s face as he leaned his head against Harry's chest. If there was one person in the world that Draco trusted to keep such a promise, it was Harry Potter. He left that bathroom feeling lighter he ever had. 

If only the boys had paid a little more attention, if only they had checked the stalls. Alas, there was a peeping Myrtle in their midst, and she had seen it all. She had tried her damndest to be invisible and silent, she had succeeded and been rewarded most handsomely. She had never had a harder orgasm in all her living and after life. This night would replay many times in the years to come. It never ceased easing her aches and bringing her pleasure, even after the boys had left the halls of the school.


End file.
